


Weebles Wobble

by Stripesicles222



Series: RWBY Tales [5]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Gen, Sibling Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 23:11:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15650862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stripesicles222/pseuds/Stripesicles222
Summary: "Weebles Wobble but they don't fall down!"





	Weebles Wobble

"Why can't I knock you down?" The little girl whined at her sister, who just chuckled at her efforts to push her over.

"Weebles wobble, but they don't fall down!"

It was a game they started as children: Can Ruby knock over Yang?

The answer was almost always no, she couldn't.

It started one day when Yang had gone a little far in the teasing of her younger sister. In response, the younger sibling had tried to tackle the older, not realizing just how futile that would be.

Over time, it became their little inside joke. Ruby would try to knock her sister over, and Yang wouldn't budge, referring to herself as a Weeble.

As she grew stronger and taller, Ruby thought she might finally be able to topple her sister.

She forgot, however, that Yang was also growing. The blonde became more solid, and if anything, it just became even harder to even get her to move. But she never gave up, and in the end, it brought them closer together than ever.

Neither was sure exactly when they started this nonsense, but it didn't really matter. It was their little game and they'd continue it forever.

Their first year at Beacon Academy, Yang gave Ruby a Weeble for Christmas.

Their new friends and roommates were quite surprised and a little concerned when instead of simply saying, "Thank You," Ruby charged her sister at full speed and tried to tackle her.

The sisters laughed at their confusion and concern as Yang stood her ground and refused, once again, to be toppled.

Throughout the following years of their huntsman training, and later into their careers, they had to take part in many battles and missions, and Yang would often get knocked around by Grimm, White Fang goons, and whatever else they had to fight. But Ruby never worried too much.

Yes, Yang would get knocked over, but she always bounced back up, stronger than ever.

After all, Weebles wobbled, but they never fell down.

**Author's Note:**

> For those who don't know and are confused by this strange term, a Weeble is a toy from the '70s. They were weighted toys that righted themselves when you tried to tip them over.


End file.
